Goodbye Friend
by SonicGenerations11
Summary: "Goodbye Friend. I hope you found the answers you were looking for. Goodbye Friend I don't think you ever knew. That there was someone here. That there is someone here. Who's missing you."Inspired by Bowling for Soup's 'Goodbye Friend'. Classic Sonic learns how hard it is to lose someone, or more appropriatly, how hard it is to lose yourself.


**Author's Notes: I've listened to this song far more than I should. I just love it so MUCH! GO LISTEN TO 'GOODBYE FRIEND' by Bowling for Soup THIS INSTANT. Well you know, after you read the story...*cough*Anywho, yes, this is a Sonic hurt story. I'll put more notes at the bottom for those who may get confused.**

**Goodbye Friend…**

(Classic Sonics POV)

He's gone…He's been gone. None of it seems real. The days I go without him just seem to get harder. Yet…It only feels like I'm going through the motions; get up, eat something, destroy one of Eggman and Robotnik's machines, eat something else if I have the will to do so, go to bed alone. Every day. Over. And over again.

He was the closest I've ever been to anyone. And…and I knew it would happen. Everyone I care about and love ends up 6 feet under. Tails is the only exception, which is miraculous considering…He was Mobius' hero, the strongest, proudest, and most amazing person anyone could've ever met.

Today was June 23th, and I cried for a large portion of it. This was our day. HIS day. But now I want no part of it. It's rained for a long time, but that doesn't stop my run. Nothing will ever keep me from running, until I finally lose what little grip I have and lock myself away in our room and starve. If Mobius can do without him, then she can easily go without me.

It's cold. Cold and wet. I sat in that meadow for ages, trying to wish the rest of the world away. Trying to wish away reality and death. The one thing that plagues me most, **_is_** the meadow. He loved this meadow. He loved racing me here, tackling me into the long grass and play wrestling until we laughed so hard our sides hurt.

I feel something warm roll off my cheek, and I know it's not rain. "I hate this…" I mutter quietly, hugging my knees, "I hate this feeling of helplessness that I can't get rid of." I feel my lip trembling and I bury my face in my arms to try and suppress the tears that are coming no matter how I attempt to stop them. 'Why'd you have to go…'

He was my biggest fan. Someone I never doubted and who never doubted me. He was always there for me despite his own condition. And I failed him. I failed him and now there's no way to fix it. Tears well up in my eyes to the point I can't see, but I don't need my eyes to see what I want to see.

**o0o**

That first week. The very first week I had been with him after the Time Eater, the two of us had become inseparable. His green eyes as beautiful and sharp as Chaos emeralds themselves, twinkling with excitement. We raced and chased and he eventually tackled me and we tumbled half way down this very meadow. He grinned broadly, on all fours above me, hunching his shoulders to lower his head against mine, "Tag, You're it." I giggled madly, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, never expecting to see the day when I couldn't have these simple moments anymore. But it happened.

"NOOO!" Tears streamed down my muzzle as I raced toward him, my legs screaming in pain from the cuts and tears that covered them. I vowed even before the moment I lost sight of his eyes forever, that Eggman would regret what he did. That's how Tails found us, me cradling his lifeless body in a feeble attempt to soothe his pain. I didn't get a final hug, or race; I didn't get to tell him how much I cared about him. So many things I wish I would have said. So many things I **_SHOULD _**have said.

I can only be happy his agony didn't last. He didn't deserve that. It was fast and simple, just like his life was. One button clicked and a clean shot straight through his chest. That was all it took. That was all it took to take him from us.

His funeral was heartbreaking, and each and every one of us, me, both Past and Future Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Blaze, Silver, and even Shadow, cried. We all took turns sharing our favorite memories. Shadow even had several fond memories of our hero. However, I didn't really get to say anything before I broke out into such a fit of tears that I couldn't stand and Tails had to help me down so someone else could take a turn. All I managed to get out was 'He was amazing…My…My big brother…and best...best friend…fo-forever' . I didn't want to go at first, but I knew he wanted me to be there.

And in all honesty, I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself had I missed it.

**o0o**

My eyes lower, my tears clearing enough that I could again see the meadow. The rain's lightened and the sun found its way onto the grassy plain that seems to go on forever. I can see so many memories; our games of tag, those lame jokes he told that I hated yet laughed at anyways, those long brotherly moments were we would do nothing but hold each other, cherishing the time we had. I wish I'd savored those moments longer, held him tighter, showed him how much I appreciated him.

_He told everybody goodbye_

_He had a look in his eye_

_Like this could be the last time_

I sang quietly, my voice hoarse and broken. Last time I sang was three months ago, as he was dying. He'd asked me too, not with words, but with the look he'd given me before his eyes rolled back into his head, their shimmering emerald orbs never to see light again.

_I knew you were feelin down_

_I wish that I had been around more_

This was one of his favorite songs…The only song we sang at his funeral.

_Could I have changed things?_

_Maybe I could have changed things _

The last verse kills me, but I spit it out anyways. I have to sing it. For him. Because I loved him and I always will.

_And it's the rainy days that mostly remind me_

I take a deep breath and stare at a daisy near my sneakers.

_Goodbye friend I hope you found_

_The answers you were lookin' for_

_Goodbye friend I don't think you ever knew_

_That there was someone here_

_That there is someone here_

_Who misses you_

I smile softly. The first time I've done so in months, and it feels good.

_You were my biggest fan_

_Together forever and end_

_So many things I should've known_

_You were always there to help me along_

_And always there to sing my song_

_I wish had told you_

_Man, I sure hope I told you_

_And it's the rainy days that still remind me_

_Ya, it's the crazy, crazy days I need you here_

_Goodbye friend I hope you found_

_The answers you were lookin' for_

_Goodbye friend I don't think you ever knew_

_That there was someone here_

_That there is someone here_

_Who misses you_

I know there was more to the song than what I memorized, which is rather pathetic because he always had it on his Ipod, singing every verse with that powerful yet beautiful voice he had. He was always an amazing singer. He could sing anything, high, low, or right in between, and he loved to do it. And now, I find myself loving it as much as he probably did.

A puddle has formed in the grass beside me from the rain, the sun glinting off of the glassy surface. I look over into the puddle, looking down at the hedgehog in the water. Soft green eyes and a soft smile to match. I can just hear his voice…'Miss you kiddo…' I so badly want to reach out and find him there, taking my hand in his, pulling me into his soft peach chest, my ear pressed to his body, my being vibrating with each strong beat of his enormous heart. "I miss you too Sonic." I whimper quietly. His soft chuckle echoes in my ears, 'Stay strong…Ok?' I push back my tears and smile wholeheartedly, "Always" I promise.

"Just know…That…That there's someone here…that's missing you."

**Author's notes 2: Ok. So yes, Modern Sonic died. *sniff* This IS told from Classic Sonic's POV, and it's NOT a Modern Sonic X Classic Sonic thing. Just a sad friendship story. Hope ya'll enjoyed and maybe teared up a bit. I know I did when I wrote it.**


End file.
